Serene Chaos
by wolf guardian of light
Summary: Fleetway comic verse. Set after Perfect Chaos. Ebony reflects on her newest worker. Saffron quills, red swirling eyes... Her Serene Chaos. Poss. Ebony/Super. May become Multi-chaptered


_**Serene Chaos**_

**Okay... Foreword.**

**I **_**remember**_** the Comic series, but not much of it... I remember Johnny, Porker, Shortfuse, Techno...**

**I also remember Super Sonic as some sort of Devil... Losing his memory and having a chance at a normal life...**

**I also remember Ebony...**

**STAR STAR STAR STAR**

The black furred cat leaned against the counter, eyes following the saffron hedgehog around the Cafe, a towel on one hand and a platter of drinks in the other. He bent down at a nearby table, smiling sweetly and taking their order before moving on to the next one, his swirling eyes devoid of the maliciousness she had heard of. Even now, knowing who he was... _What_ he was... She couldn't help but feel a spark of pride deep within. Super had overcome his birthright... Overcame the Chaos he was named for...

It was several weeks after the incident with Perfect Chaos. Several weeks since he had stepped up and, for the first time, fought for something other than destructions sake, for Chaos' sake... He fought for Order's sake. For Life's sake. For... Her sake.

Serene Chaos.

He wiped his slightly sticky hands on his apron, chuckling at a joke a customer made, his face, once twisted into a feral grin that spelled death for anyone unlucky enough to be near him, was now gentle, soft and comforting. A child ran past, him, knocking the back of his knees. Once, such an action would have drove him into a fit of rage... Now, he told the kid to slow down, gently chiding while helping clean up the mess a spilled coffee mug caused. His red eyes, swirling deeply, like a hypnotist's watch, were flicking over the customers, making sure no one recognised him behind the tinted glasses and uniform.

Not many knew the secret of his transformation. Not many knew he still existed Not many knew of the experiances he had been cocooned in during his memory lapse. Cocoon... Yes, that was the word. He had been a caterpillar before... A savage, beastly, rage-driven caterpiller... But through Ebony, Pyjamas and Madge, he had blossomed into this Butterfly.

Serene Chaos...

His Alter Ego never knew the power he had over him. Not for a long, _long_ time. He was only aware that his rage, his fear, his pain brought out this beast from somewhere deep within... A Beast born of Chaos. But he had the potential to be so much more... He never knew it had a mind of its own.

Pain, Rage, Fear. These were what brought him to life. How could you not feel for a soul whose only life experiances were these?

Comfort, Joy, Peace. These were what changed him. Redeemed him. Saved him.

He was adjusting quickly. For a cre- no, _Person_, born through negative energy. He could feel emotions other than rage now... Like Friendship, Responcibility, Humility, Grief...

Perhaps... Even Love?

Ebony sighed and turned back to the coffee machines behind her, placing the now clean mugs under the nozzles. She growled to herself slightly. Now was not the time, nor the place to be thinking such things. As a master of Magic, she should have more self control than this. People all over Mobius was celebrating Chaos's defeat at the hands of the Freedom Fighters. Super, quite unlike his alternative self, slunk back into the shadows, avoiding the spotlight, letting the heroes have their moment. He was still classed by many to be dangerous, to be feared. Perhaps it was better he kept out of the way until things had died down...

She glanced back up at Super in his uniform, watching his eyes gently twinkle with energy in a friendly way. His battle with Perfect Chaos had fully recharged him, although you'd never tell. He never accessed those powers anymore... Perfectly peaceful in his new role.

My Serene Chaos...

----

I can feel her eyes on me. Its hard not to, I'm still trained onto Chaos energy, and whatever thoughts she was thinking were definetly Chaotic. I wonder briefly if it was about me and chuckled mirthlessly. Of course it was about me. After all, I haven't been the... Easiest to deal with, especially when I'm in a bad mood... To put it mildly.

I placed the tray down on the counter, passing over the order list to Ebony wordlessly. She grinned a little, although it was a little forced, and the chaotic thoughts intensified. When I smiled back, trying reassure her, they spiked again. Thinking I had scared her, I left her for the tables, when they spiked _again_...

One thing my Other Half and myself share is our complete lack of ability to understand woman. I mean, I _think_ He has a thing for Rose... But I can't tell. A bonus of our severance; neither can tell how the other if feeling any more. But he acts like a complete goof around her all the time... Is he trying to impress her, or what?

But the one I can understand even less is Ebony... Pyjamas can be deciphered if she was in a receptive mood, and her lazy third eye wasn't too focused on the future, but Ebony is a complete mystery to me.

Perhaps thats part of her... Mystique. After all, magic can't be easily explained, or analysed, a fact that furiates Techno. She ridgidly believes that Magic may be the ingredient needed to free Shortfuse from his Cybernik Armour for good.

I can't help but gaze at her. I no longer have the mentailty of a child, thanks to my returned memories, and now I can fully appreicate just how beautiful she is. Soft fur, black as space and containing more mysteries than the void can ever hope to gain. Hey eyes glint whenever she looks over the people under her protection, be them civilians, Freedome Fighters or... Me. They literally sparkle when she casts her magic, fingers dancing as she spoke. And as for her actual dancing... Well, Celebrating the survival of the entire planet gives everyone, even Ebony, a chance to let their fur down.

Before I realise it, her eyes are meeting mine, questioning slightly. I can't believe I was so oblivious! I froze a little before turning back to the customers, getting two orders mixed up and appologising as I tried to track down the other mug.

----

He was staring at me again. He's been doing that a lot lately... I don't know why though. Its not as if there's anything between us... Or is there?

I bit my lip. All these thoughts were just confusing me, and right now I didn't need to be confused. Taking a deep breath, I tried to dispel them, focusing on the job at hand. A lot of people were celebrating today after all.

----

Pyjamas glanced up through her hair at the pair, smirking. While her second sight was a little fuzzy at times, that wasn't to say she was completely blind. And even then, she might have been able to pick up on it. The tension between the two was tangible... She was surprised that, even though they were no longer linked, Sonic didn't feel it.

He took a sip of Ebony's coffee. She didn't know what the cat put into it, but it was always subtly flavoured to the customer's tastes. Right now, it tasted of nutmeg and chestnut... The tastes she could associate her own first love with, God rest his soul. As she stared into the steam rising from her mug, her hidden eyes paled and a black and white image appeared over her senses...

When the vision ended, she chuckled and took a deep sip. Things were going to get a lot more interesting around here...

**STAR STAR STAR STAR**

**Well? What did you think? Please review, because I honestly don't know wether to keep this as a one-shot, or make it into a full blown chaptered fic. Your choice.**

**Like I said above, I can only barely remember the comic and certain strips. So I may make some mistakes (I never even saw the last of the Chaos Strip in question. So all I've got to work with is what I've heard/read from other sources).**

**So, lets just get things clear...**

**Shortfuse is still linked to his armour.**

**I always thought there was something between Techno and Shortfuse, so they'll be slight fluff between the pair.**

**Sonic and Super (Will be re-named later on) were split due to the energies released by Chaos' demise.**

**Johnny Lightfoot did not die! (I don't know if this is true or not, its a rumour I've heard)**


End file.
